¡Se destapó la olla!
by DontSayNormal
Summary: De cómo Levi y Carla improvisan un plan para darle a Eren una importante noticia. Universo Alterno, Mención de M-preg. Fanfic que participa para el evento de la página Rivaille Uke.


**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (AU), ¡Fluff, mucho Fluff!, mención de M-preg, posible OoC.

Este fic participa en la convocatoria de Rivaille Uke, por el día de las madres (con un elegante retraso, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, lo importante es llegar (?))

* * *

 **¡Se destapó la olla!**

Levi agacho la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, casi parecía que estaba algo avergonzado. Carla ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que realmente ocurría era que quería decirle _algo_.

Pasaron unos cuantos incomodos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Levi pareció haber reunido el valor suficiente. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su suegra directamente a los ojos, logrando transmitirle el revoltijo de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

—Estoy esperando un bebé… —pronunció de forma casi imperceptible.

A pesar de que el murmullo fue casi inaudible, Carla consiguió escuchar cada palabra perfectamente. Al principio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, denotando una gran sorpresa ¡Levi le había tomado completamente desprevenida!

Por ese momento crítico, las alarmas de aquel hombrecito bajito se encendieron, parecía que sus temores estaban empezando a cobrar vida _._ Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sentía que algo se le atoraba en la garganta. _Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Lo había escuchado!_ ¿Qué es eso que sentía recorrerle la frente y las manos? ¿Acaso era sudor? _Que puto asco_.

Sin embargo, para alivio de Levi, la expresión de la mujer paso de la incredibilidad a una de regocijo puro. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban, era como si se le había iluminado el rostro. ¡Sería abuela!  
Carla estaba a punto de gritar y saltar de gozo cual pony de la pradera, hasta cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que la noticia acarreaba consigo. Si Levi estaba embarazado, eso quería decir que Eren, su bebé, su niño, su Erencito… había, él y Levi habían… ¡Oh!

Cómo si Levi tuviera el poder de leerle la mente a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, decidió nuevamente bajar la mirada, a la vez que el sonrojo se intensificaba en su rosto y fruncía más el ceño. Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, se sentía algo abochornado, y eso provocaba que se pusiera aún más nervioso, mucho más nervioso.

Carla, como buena lectora de ambientes y personas que era, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco incomoda también. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando desvanecer las imágenes mentales de su Erencito y Levicito haciendo cositas.

̶ ¡Eso es maravilloso, Levi! —exclamó notablemente feliz.

Tras escuchar eso, Levi por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. No obstante, no estaba realmente preparado para el bombardeo de preguntas que le haría su suegra.

̶ ¿Cuánto tienes?, ¿desde cuanto lo sabes?, ¿ya has pensado en algunos nombres? ¿Qué harás con tu trabajo? ¿Qué dijo Eren?

Fue esa última pregunta la que provocó que Levi se sobresaltara un poco. Carla se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que paró con el apresurado interrogatorio, e intuyendo lo que pasaba, ya sea por su instinto femenino o materno, prosiguió con una pregunta contundente:

—¿Eren lo sabe?

El de baja estatura sintiéndose descubierto, mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres la única, aparte del médico que lo sabe, no se lo he dicho a nadie más.

Algo dentro de Carla se agito, no sabía cómo definir el sentimiento que le provocó aquella declaración, era como una mezcla de ternura, comprensión, empatía y agradecimiento. Después de todo, sabía que a Levi le costaba ser sincero con los demás, seguramente el pobre se estaba muriendo de miedo.

—No se lo he dicho porque sé que no es el mejor momento, no es que tengamos mucho dinero, y hasta hace poco fue que conseguimos algo de estabilidad…—Levi no entendía cómo era posible que las palabras surgieran tan fácil, pensó que seguramente era gracias a Carla, ella tiene esa habilidad de hacerte sentir en confianza. — No quiero que Eren tenga otra preocupación más, su trabajo ya es lo suficientemente mierdoso, como para ponerle otra carga encima.

—No creo que él llegue a pensar que su familia sea una carga, Levi…

Una parte de Levi concordaba con Carla, pero su parte insegura no se permitía creerle del todo.

—Hay algo más…—añadió con una voz que no parecía propia de él. —Nunca he sabido con certeza que es una madre. —Carla entendía a lo que se refería Levi, él no había tenido a alguien a quien pudiera llamar "mamá". —Pero, ahora que yo me convertiré en una, siento que todo es diferente.

Conmovida por esto, Carla decide abrazar protectoramente a Levi mientras le acaricia los cabellos lentamente. Comprendía perfectamente que convertirse en madre puede ser una experiencia aterradoramente hermosa. El abrazo al parecer tuvo efecto, Levi parecía haberse calmado.

—Tienes que decírselo —dijo separándose un poco, colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro, mirándolo comprensivamente. —¡Entre más pronto, mejor!

—Lo sé, es sólo que no soy bueno con ese tipo de cosas…

Con "tipo de cosas" claramente se refería a las relaciones humanas. Levi podía ser muy directo, en especial cuando se trata de desconocidos, pero cuando se trata de cosas más emocionales, es un desastre. ¡Típico de los Ackerman! pensó Carla con una sonrisa divertida.

—No necesariamente tienes que decírselo con palabras.

Y fue así que el plan corrió marcha. Carla se encargaría de preparar la cena e invitar a su hijo, mientras Levi compraba un chupón, lo empacaba como regalo, y lo escondía estratégicamente en un lugar de la casa donde _solo_ Eren pudiera encontrarlo.

—Fue muy repentina tu invitación, mamá— Dijo Eren cuando entraba con cierto aire de nostalgia a casa de sus padres. — ¿Dónde está, papá?

— Está en el sótano, ya sabes cómo se pone de extraño por estas épocas…

—Se me hace aún más extraño que Levi accediera venir a cenar tan fácilmente fuera de nuestra casa.

—El tiempo en familia es muy importante, hijo. Tienes suerte de que Levi lo comprenda a la perfección, deberías aprender de él. —Reprochó la mujer a la vez que recibía a su hijo en la puerta.

Eren miro con confusión a su madre, pero le restó importancia al asunto y decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Había tenido un día algo movidito.

—Hablando de Levi, ¿Dónde está?

—Oh, bueno, él está en la cocina… ayudándome con la cena.

—Pero si mi Levi, no sabe cocinar. —inquirió Eren escéptico, arqueando una ceja. — Incluso, el otro día vi cómo buscaba en _TitanTube_ un tutorial de "cómo preparar agua caliente", porque se le quema hasta el agua.

Carla no entendía muy bien a lo que Eren se refería, aunque eso de _TitanTube_ le sonaba terriblemente pornográfico, no debía reclamarle nada a su hijo, puesto que debía retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Levi lograra completar la segunda fase del plan.

Lo que Eren ignoraba es que Levi _si estaba_ en la cocina, pero escondiendo aquel pedazo de goma y plástico envuelto en papel regalo, no ayudando en la cena. Tenía planeado esconder aquel artefacto donde se guardaban los cubiertos, así cuando Eren voluntariamente fuera obligado a poner la mesa, encontrara el chupón y esperaba que entendiera el mensaje.

Sin embargo, Levi no contaba con que Eren repentinamente entrara a la cocina y lo sorprendiera abrazándolo por la cintura.

—¡Realmente estas ayudando en la cocina, no lo puedo creer!

Preso del pánico, Levi rápidamente guarda el chupón en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, y le da un codazo en el estómago a su marido y así consigue escapar de su abrazo. Eren se retuerce como gusano en el anzuelo, mientras que se cubre con sus brazos el estómago inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Lo siento, amor…— se disculpó un muy arrepentido Eren con voz chillona.

Una punzada de culpabilidad pinchó el pecho de Levi, lo que hizo que se acercara a su esposo, y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de disculpa, ocasionando que Eren dejara el teátrico y volviera a sonreír.

—¡Algo huele muy bien! ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Levi no tenía ni la más puñetera idea de que había preparado Carla, por lo cual se hizo el que no había escuchado, e ignoró olímpicamente a Eren.

Eren se acercó a la estufa, dándose cuenta que en una de las ollas parecía haber algo que luchaba por salir al exterior. Todo paso muy rápido, Eren intento levantar la tapa, la cual salió disparada, volando libre por los aires. Carla entró enseguida a la cocina, algo asustada por el gran estruendo, luego corrió hacia la estufa y la apago. Levi, quién había entrado en un estado puro de supervivencia, se agacho demasiado rápido ocasionando que el chupón se cayera de su bolsillo, justo al frente de Eren, quien con curiosidad tomo aquel objeto en sus manos y lo abrió.

 _¡Pum!_ ¡Se destapó la olla!, esta vez en sentido figurado…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Por mi cabeza estuvo rondando la idea de Levi y Carla conspirando, digo, interactuando de una forma más cercana, es de esa idea que ha surgido esta pequeña y sencilla historia. ¡Espero les haya gustado y sacado alguna que otra sonrisa! Si el tiempo me lo permite (porque estoy en un momento catastrófico del semestre) me gustaría escribir una continuación dónde se vea la reacción de Eren frente al notición, además de darle protagonismo a Grisha, ¡aunque aquí ya tuvo bastante, nunca se tiene suficiente de ese hombre, hay que admitirlo xD!

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
